


The Shape of You

by DragonCorny



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 15:58:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9392471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonCorny/pseuds/DragonCorny
Summary: Kara spots a new girl at the studio that captivates her.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired/based completely off this video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Kl5B6MBAntI
> 
> Definitely watch it before reading
> 
> Does this count as a song-fic?

 

“Sorry I’m late!” Kara yelled as she burst through the door to the studio.

A chorus of hellos and laughter followed her entrance, all of which was quickly and abruptly silenced by the shout that followed.

“KEIRA!”

With a wince, the blonde quickly made her way over to her dance instructor standing in the corner of the room speaking with another woman. Some of her peers made throat cutting motions to which she rolled her eyes at, mirth in her smile.

“Good luck, Little Danvers.” Maggie winked as she passed. Alex only shook her head at her sister, who was late, _again_.

With a gulp, Kara walked up to Cat Grant who leveled her with a piercing glare.

“Late AGAIN.” Kara opened her mouth. “Do you take me for take me for a fool, Keira?”

Kara shook her head.

“Then the least you could do was show me some RESPECT by showing up to my studio ON TIME.” The older woman nearly spat the words out. Kara nodded vigorously and Cat rolled her eyes, waving her hand as if to dismiss the blonde. “Now, Miss Luthor, I welcome you to this studio, so you better impress.”

Kara briefly glanced at the woman her instructor was talking to and almost tripped over her own feet. Emerald green eyes shone with amusement and the slight lift of one of the woman’s eyebrows practically ripped the air from her lungs. It took Kara a moment to remember to breathe as she stared at the newcomer who was smirking at her.

“Keira, have you forgotten how to walk? Shoo!” Cat snapped, jolting Kara out of her frozen state.

“Yes, Ms. Grant!” She yelped before quickly rushing back to Alex and Maggie. She couldn’t help but look back once more but the emerald eyed beauty had already turned back to speak with Cat.

* * *

**_The club isn't the best place to find a lover_ **

**_So the bar is where I go_ **

Maggie took the lead, Alex to her right and Kara to her left. Kara couldn’t help the smile that sprouted on her face as the dance began. The occasional cheer from their friends only caused the smile to widen and as she looked at Maggie and Alex in the mirror, she could see the same expression reflected.

**_Me and my friends at the table doing shots_ **

**_Drinking faster and then we talk slow_ **

While most people watching were grinning or dancing along on the spot, Kara nearly faltered in her movements as her eyes met steely emerald ones. ‘Miss Luthor’, Cat had called her. She was watching Kara like a hawk.

**_Come over and start up a conversation with just me_ **

**_And trust me I'll give it a chance now_ **

Kara tore her eyes away from the stare to focus back on the dance, watching Alex and Maggie to ensure she remained in sync. Despite her best efforts, her eyes would wander back to the mirror to meet those emerald eyes which were still watching her. A small smirk graced the woman’s lips and Kara felt her heart beat faster.

**_Take my hand, stop put van the man on the jukebox_ **

**_And then we start to dance and now I'm singing like_ **

Perhaps Kara had danced a bit harder than normal. Maybe had rolled her hips just a tad more. And it was possible she was sweating a lot more than she should have, but, well, no one could have proven that.

**_Girl, you know I want your love_ **

**_Your love was handmade for somebody like me_ **

“What was that?” Alex bumped into her side as they both leaned against one of the studio walls as the next group stepped up.

“What was what?” Kara furrowed her brows in confusion

“You were putting a lot of effort into the dance”

Kara took a long sip from her water bottle, avoiding Alex’s eyes as she did so. “I have no idea what you are talking about.”

It was a lie and they both knew it.

**_Come on now, follow my lead_ **

**_I may be crazy, don't mind me_ **

“Little Danvers has a not so little crush!” Maggie gleefully wrapped her arms around Alex

Kara choked in the water she was drinking. Alex patted her back as she attempted to breathe properly. Leave it to Maggie to figure out exactly what was going on.

“What are you talking about, Mags?” Her sister asked before she could speak again.

“Oh come on! Please tell me you noticed Kara staring in the mirror the whole time we were dancing”

“She was? I didn’t notice that.”

“That’s because you were staring at me, babe.” Maggie places her hands on her hips proudly as Alex was reduced to a sputtering mess.

**_Say, boy, let's not talk too much_ **

**_Grab on my waist and put that body on me_ **

“Back to your crush!” Wishful thinking to believe that Maggie had forgotten about her, Kara sighed.

“But wait- who was she staring at?” Alex tilted her head as Kara’s face reddened and Maggie shook her head with a small laugh. “Was it Mike?”

Kara’s face immediately scrunched up in distaste and shook her head vigorously. “Ew, no. Never.”

“But you were staring at someone then?” Alex smirked. Maggie burst out in laughter as Kara was the one to turn into a sputtering mess.

**_Come on now, follow my lead_ **

**_Come, come on now, follow my lead_ **

“Whatever! I’m going!” Kara shoved her bottle into Alex’s hands as Clark motioned for her to join him as it would be their turn to preform.

“Hopefully you don’t stare so much this time!” Maggie called out as Kara practically ran across the room.

**_I'm in love with the shape of you_ **

**_We push and pull like a magnet do_ **

She failed miserably at doing what Maggie had asked. Every few seconds, her eyes would drift across the room to meet the eyes of the woman who was once again staring intently at her. Clark didn’t seem to notice and for that she was thankful. She couldn’t help the small laugh that came with dancing with him. Even though they had both been at the studio for a long time, watching her nerdy cousin dance was amusing, no matter how good he was.

**_Although my heart is falling too_ **

**_I'm in love with your body_ **

Her eyes once again drifted across the room and her heart seemed to stop in her chest at the expression on her admirer’s face. It was soft and her eyes were twinkling with affection. She felt her smile involuntarily grow wider seeing the expression and had to bite her lip to stop it from growing even wider.

**_And last night you were in my room_ **

**_And now my bed sheets smell like you_ **

Focusing on the last few lines of the song, Kara forced herself not to look at her admirer(crush?) and laughed as Clark finished the dance with her. He smiled widely and she rolled her eyes hearing with whistle from Lois. Hugging the older man for a moment, she turned around to walk back to Alex, only to stop in her tracks

**_Every day discovering something brand new_ **

**_I'm in love with your body_ **

“I like the way you move.” Emerald eyes stared back into own bright blue eyes. “I’m Lena, by the way.” Then the woman was brushing past her, leaving Kara to watch her from behind. She continued to walk back to the wall where Alex was leaning but her eyes never left the black-haired, green-eyed woman who had moved into the middle of the floor.

**_Oh, I, oh, I, oh, I, oh, I_ **

**_I'm in love with your body_ **

Dimly she was aware of Alex speaking to her, but her eyes were on _Lena_ as the music started. Soon she wasn’t the only one staring. It was unfair how good she looked while dancing, Kara decided. It was utterly unfair that the woman was so attractive and her eyes were so green and hair so smooth.

Emerald eyes met hers with a smirk and the heat rushed to her cheeks.

“Oh no.” She felt herself whisper.

_**Oh, I, oh, I, oh, I, oh, I** _

_**I'm in love with your body** _

 “Kara?” Alex was in her peripheral vision waving a hand.

She felt her lips mouthing the words of the song.

“What was that?” Her sister asked

**_Oh, I, oh, I, oh, I, oh, I_ **

**_“I'm in love with your body”_ **

Kara shook her head as she sang along as the dance routine ended.

Lena turned and smiled straight at her.

“I am so fucked.”

**Author's Note:**

> First Supergirl fic, constructive criticism appreciated!
> 
> Hoped you guys liked it!


End file.
